Livestock management is generally concerned with the care and maintenance of livestock (e.g., domesticated animals such as cattle, sheep, swine, etc.) in an agricultural setting. Livestock management systems are usually implemented with a view toward the commercial production of commodities from such animals for human consumption and use.
Modern agricultural practices have increasingly incorporated the use of technology to assist in livestock management efforts. It is common for domesticated livestock animals such as cattle to wear or otherwise carry machine interactive tags that can be used to track the location and status of the individual animals in a particular setting, such as a dairy farm, feed lot, ranch, etc.
Data collection and analysis systems can aggregate tag data to enable a user to perform various livestock management tasks. Temperature data obtained from a particular tag may be used to indicate the health status of the animal. Location data obtained from a tag may facilitate other animal welfare activities such as milking operations, vaccinations, search and rescue efforts for lost animals, etc.
While existing technical solutions in the area of livestock management have been found operable, there remains a continued need for improvements in the art, and it is to these and other improvements that various embodiments of the present disclosure are directed.